Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications employing MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) systems such as LTE (Long Term Evolution), there is a growing need of a testing system and a testing method for testing devices under test applying such systems, respectively the corresponding antenna arrays. In this context, especially the calibration of said antenna arrays is likewise increasingly gaining importance.
US 2016/0269093 A1 discloses a communication method and apparatus using analog and digital beamforming with respect to MIMO. Nevertheless, the aforementioned document does not consider testing or calibrating an antenna array, which is essential for ensuring the proper functioning of the device under test, respectively the wireless communication.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and a method for testing and/or calibrating antenna arrays with special respect to wireless communication applications employing MIMO.
This is solved by the features of claim 1 for the system and claim 9 for the method. The dependent claims contain further developments.